


Korrasami Month 2018

by MadameEngineer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adoption, Adorkable, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anniversary, Canon Compliant, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Month, Korrasami Month 2018, Korrasami kid, Rain, Role Reversal, Weddings, fly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameEngineer/pseuds/MadameEngineer
Summary: Four years and it's time again! Korrasami month! Within is a collection of prompts for these two adorkable kids. There'll be a lot of fluff, a shade of drama and all in all a menagerie of stories of the romance of the two greatest gals in the world! Hope you enjoy!





	1. Power Swap for a Day

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry I'm late! Let's see if I can catch up XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avatar Sato is under scrutiny for the actions of her father. Korra cheers her up by strong arming her into helping repair the car Asami totaled, while the remnants of the equalist movement launch one last vengeful attack.

Korra somehow heard the door to the shop close over the sizzle and hiss of her welding torch. She turned the valve to extinguish the flame and removed the welding mask to see Asami walking towards her. In greeting, Asami smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes, and what’s more she had a somber lint to her walk. Not so long ago, Korra would have said that Asami was sometimes difficult to read. Not anymore.

“Hey,” Korra smiled. “How did it go?”

Asami answered by dropping the daily newspaper on the workbench beside her before propping herself up, leaning on a dismantled hood of a car. Korra moved, taking off her grease stained gloves to take a look. The headline said enough.

EQUALIST FATHER OF THE AVATAR, COULD AVATAR SATO BE A SYMPATHIZER?

Korra groaned, and looked to Asami. “Don’t let it get to you. They get paid to be crazy. It sells more papers.” She said trying to comfort her, taking a lean against the hood beside her as well.

“It’s not just the paper. Have you heard the radio lately?” Asami sighed. Korra had, and they were echoing the same sentiment. Hiroshi’s involvement with the equalist’s had cast doubt on Asami’s merit, even after she’d done everything she could to ensure he’d stay in prison, and almost single handedly ended the equalist revolution. “And the reporters… god that’s all they ask about. They won’t leave me alone. It’s like they think I was brainwashed since I was a kid, and at any moment I’ll activate and wipe out the city.”

“It’ll blow over.” Korra assured. “Anyone with any sense knows that you would never do anything like that.” She wrapped her arm around Asami who rested her head against Korra’s shoulder, for comfort. The strain of the last few months had been a lot for Asami, Korra knew. Finding out her father was a terrorist, having to deal with that trauma, and then to lose and regain her bending. It had been such a drain, and Asami’s usually bright smile always looked so sad now.

“It’s just, really hard to ignore it when they dog you about it every day.” Asami said.

“Yeah well you’re the avatar, I wouldn't blame you if you used some wind to blow them away or something.” Korra offered, and this got a chuckle from Asami, something Korra hadn’t seen in awhile, and it felt good to know she still could.

“I don’t think that would help my case. But it is very tempting.”

“Or you could do a little subtle firebending, melt the film in their camera. That’d throw them for a loop.” Korra grinned devilishly.

“You know sometimes I think you’re a bad influence.” Asami joked, with a frank smile.

“You’re just saying that cause you know I’m right.” She said, wrapping both arms around her in a hug. “Times are bad now, but if anyone can get through it you can. Everyone who knows you knows what you’re about. And that’s all that matters for now. Take my advice. Daughter of a tech tycoon, you think I haven’t been through the tabloid ringer?”

Asami nodded, returning the hug before raising an eyebrow. “So what did you do? With the reporters and the jerks?”

“I shocked em. One of them, that guy that always wears the blue hat have you seen him? I broke his nose.” She answered matter of factly. Asami knew who she was referring to and the thought of her girlfriend laying him on the ground with a solid punch made her incredibly happy. Which she knew was just her being vindictive but hey it wasn’t like she’d do it. Probably. Korra’s idea of melting their film was a good one and would be hard to prove. Look at that, she’d come in with a sour mood and like nothing Korra had brightened it.

“You’re a good therapist.” Asami said, releasing her and looking towards the center of the shop. “How goes the restoration?”

Korra shot her a look. “Alright. I just got the cylinders aligned again after you totaled it.”

Asami raised her hands in protest. “I said I was sorry. Like a hundred times.” They’d used the car as a missile against one of the mechs. It had worked brilliantly, but they didn’t really have time to talk it over before it had happened. Korra harbored no ill will of course, but she was intent on getting as much mileage out of her guilt as she could.

“First thing I built.” Korra shook her head. “Dad was so proud.”

“Okay shush.” Asami smiled. “You can only ride this so long and you can’t deny it was fun.”

“Oh yeah it was awesome, but if you were really sorry, you would help me rebuild it.” She suggested crossing her arms and flashing a smug smile. “You are the avatar after all. Make yourself useful.”

“I knew you just liked me for my bending.” Asami winked, not implying the elemental kind. Korra rolled her eyes, and took her hand to direct her to a laid out sheet that had hundreds of small to large parts arranged on it, most of them looking worse for wear. She directed her to the engine block and offered a sheet of metal.

“See that hole you made?” Korra asked, pointing to the large crack and blasted out hole in the thing. “I got the insides repaired, or replaced, so get this on there and it should be good to go.”

“You’re gonna have to be more specific.” Asami shrugged, not knowing anything about engines. Korra jogged over to the workbench and lifted up a blueprint schematic.

“See this shape? Bend it into that, and then do your thing and weld it on.” She said.

Asami looked it over, then looked to the sheet of metal. She held it out, and with the movements in her arms allowed it to float a yard in front of her. From there she began to peel and twist the metal, hands moving gracefully, with such elegance that it almost looked liked a dance. And after less than a minute, she’d replicated the shape in the blueprint. “I guess it’s the least I can do.” She smiled, showing the touch of pride she got whenever she was able to show off her metalbending. One of the last things she had learned, and she had been surprised at how quickly she’d picked it up. Especially given her troubles with earthbending. But the feel of the metal, the way she moved it felt so natural. Water was still her preferred element but metal was a very close second.

Over the next few hours, the two girls worked on the car, Korra giving instruction and Asami following them to the letter. With her bending, what would have taken Korra weeks took Asami no time at all. “If I could bend, I’d have a fleet of these cars overnight.” Korra commented.

“I think you do a great job anyway.” Asami smiled, bending out the crumpled and crushed hood, forming it back into what it had been before. “The best there is.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” Korra said.

“Apparently. Turns out the fastest way to a girls heart is through her engine.”

“That’s what I kept telling the boys but they never seemed to get it.” Korra grinned. “And just watch, I’ll get you talking shop soon enough missy.”

And soon enough, everything was in place. Asami had lifted the engine block back where it belonged, a task that would have required a crane or a lift without her. The glass was replaced, new wheels were installed. Once everything under the hood connected, she was ready to go.

Korra whipped the sweat from her brow, leaving a streak of grease in its wake. She hopped behind the wheel and withdrew a key from the pocket of her work overalls. “C’mon now baby, purr for me.” She said, almost to herself.

She gave the key a twist, and the engine stuttered once, twice, before roaring to life sounding just like it had before. Korra whooped and clapped her hands together. “Oh it’s good to have you back.

Asami was glad to see how happy it made her. Her eyes showed how thrilled she was, ecstatic to have it back. She turned to Asami and nodded her head to the passenger seat.

“You sure?” Asami asked jokingly. “Are my riding privileges reinstated?”

“As long as you promise to let me know before we try anything like it again.”

“Deal.” Asami said before hopping into the seat beside her. Korra pressed her foot against the gas before putting it in gear, to hear the motor roar.

“You’re forgiven.” She said as the door to the garage opened. “She runs better than ever now. I added a few tweaks to the engine.”

“What kind of tw---“ but she was interrupted as the engine boomed, and the tires spun as the car raced from the garage into the open street and down the road, narrowly avoiding oncoming traffic. Asami let out a little squeak of surprise and maybe terror as she gripped a hold of the door and back of her headrest. “Just cause she’s better now doesn’t mean you get to try to kill us!” she cried.

“Oh please, I am the best driver in republic city or anywhere else. We’ll be fine.”

She said as they sped through downtown, hair whipping behind them, as Korra took every turn as sharply as possible and drove so close to other vehicles Asami could reach out her hand and touch them. “Is this you getting back at me for the whole car projectile thing?”

“No but that is an extra feature.” Korra grinned. Asami loved riding in cars, but when Korra was driving, things got a little more hectic.

Korra probably drove around half the city, simply happy to do it once more, before coming to a stop. “Oh that feels good.”

Asami shook her head, having moved very little as her body was so tense from fear. Korra noticed as Asami looked quickly into the mirror and laughed. “Oh please, nothing could mess up your hair. It’s kinda freaky. What’s worse you don’t even try.”

Asami thought this was funny, because she’d always liked Korra’s hair. Voluminous and braided. Asami just wore hers as a jagged bob. As a girl she’d worn it long, but that led to some issues when she was firebending. Cutting it nearly broke her heart.

“So ready to go home?” Korra asked.

“Are you going to drive like a normal person?” Asami retorted back sweetly. Korra nodded. “Then sure, sounds good. I Just want to crawl into bed and sleep long enough for every reporter and news agency to get bored and find someone else to stalk.”

“As long as I can crawl in beside you.” Korra smirked.

Asami laughed, and lightly shoved Korra’s shoulder. “Can you imagine what they’d write if they knew the avatar was dating the heiress of Future industries?” she asked.

“There you go, it would give them something else to talk about.” Korra said as she shifted gears, and began to drive back the way they came, before reaching their familiar route home. After the horrible business with her father, Asami was alone. She was welcome at air temple island of course, but Korra had also offered her, her own place to stay. Asami took her up on that, and now considered it home, or the closest thing she had too it. As long as it was with Korra, who had not once doubted or suspected her. But instead supported her with open arms. It was one of the things she loved about her, her faith in people was infectious.

The two cruised down the north side of the city, the estate being just outside the city limits. Asami had rested her chin on her hand, propping her elbow against the car door, watching the scenery go past.

Because of this, something started to seem off to her. Dozens of the street lights they’d passed had been recently broken, making the area look more sinister then it had in a hundred other trips this way. What was more, earlier in the night, the streets had been teaming with cars and street busses. But thinking back, Asami didn’t think she’d seen another car for five minutes. She patted Korra’s hand to alert her. “Hmm?” she voiced.

“Something’s up.” Asami said, eyes scanning their surroundings for any threat. Was she just being paranoid? She didn’t see anything, until they passed a section of the street with alley ways on either side, and in those alleys, headlights flashed on, as they heard the screeching of rubber on asphalt, and several motorbikes and a truck roared out behind them in pursuit.

“Oh no you don’t!” Korra said. “Not after I just fixed her!” she pressed on the gas, speeding up the car, as nothing was before them but a long stretch of road. Asami turned, one foot against the car floor with the other perched on the seat, in a position which made her ready to pounce at any moment. She couldn’t see the driver of the truck, but she did see the uniforms worn by the cyclists.

“Equalists.” She announced, readying herself for the fight. “I guess these guys didn’t get the memo to give up.”

“Probably want to settle their grudge with the Avatar. How’d they know where we were?” Korra asked.

“We go the same way each night. They must have been scouting us out.”

“Well if you let them even scratch my baby now I’m going to be very upset.”

“You got it honey.” Asami smiled before standing on the back seat, arms in a ready position.

One of the cyclists threw an electrified bolas at her, which she ducked. In retaliation, she punched her fist up, raising a section of the street just as one of the cyclists passed. He hit it, lost control as the bike went crashing down, and the equalist went skidding painfully on the asphalt. In that time, another cyclists had pulled up beside the car, stood himself on his seat before jumping into the back with Asami.

He threw a punch, which she caught with her elbow as he swung with his free hand, this one gloved with the chi blocker, zipping with electrified blue. She ducked, kneeing him in the stomach as her brought an elbow down on her back at the same time.

Korra swerved to off balance his footing, causing him to stumble allowing Asami to catch him under the chin with an airbending enhanced uppercut. His feet left the seat as he was launched into the road, his buddies having to swerve to miss him. Another equalist leapt for the back seat as the passenger in the truck threw a knife at Asami. She side stepped, the blade just grazing her shoulder, slicing her jacket but not meeting the skin. Distracted, the equalist on board stretched out his fingers and drove them into the pressure point of that same arm, sending it numb and useless. Korra reached back, having put her own chi blocking glove on, and wrapped it around his ankle. His body contorted with the shock.

Asami took the opportunity, and with her good arm allowed a section of cable to zip out of her sleeve. She’d taken inspiration from the republic city police as well as the warriors from Zaofu. Korra had help her construct a light rig and harness, and she used it now to whip the cable around the equalist, lifting him out of the car and hurtling him towards the remaining motorcycles. One dodged, but the second behind him caught his buddy causing him to crash out of sight.

Knives and bolas were continually thrown at them, one knife lodging through the glass of Korra’s windshield. Enraged, she slammed on the brakes, causing the last motorcyclist to swerve to the side of them

As he did, Asami caught him with a firebending jab, knocking him off the machine, and in the same fluid motion, she let out a heavy cry and used her metalbending to lift the motorcycle, and used the momentum it already had to raise it into the air, arch it around, and sent it flying right for the truck. It smashed against the engine, flipping up to shatter the windshield, bringing the truck to a stop.

Korra stopped the car as she ripped the knife from her windshield and leapt over her door, brandishing it to the equalist jumping out from the back of the truck, shaken but still ready for a fight. “Which one of you idiots threw this? Whoever it was I’m gonna return it where it’ll do the most good!”

The equalists charged as Asami leapt from the car and used side swiping kicks to send torrents of air at the men. Two of them in knocked off their feet as the rest closed the distance to engage. When she’d first encountered them, they’d gotten the upper hand. But Asami was used to the equalist’s now, how they fought and moved. And these were clearly not the crème of the crop. Anyone who was anyone in the movement had gone to ground, turned in their chi blockers, or now rested comfortably in a cell.

Their movement were sloppy, leaving openings for Asami to send blasts of fire into two of them men’s chest, knocking them back and out. Korra dodged a swipe from one as she reached out a hand to shock him. He went down, but another took his place, slamming a fist into her cheek. Enraged, Asami drew back her arms, rising them again causing the bricks of the street to raise, and entrap his legs, allowing Korra to knock him out with an elbow to the temple.

While this happened, another man came from behind Asami, and went to chi block the other arm, but he missed, as she turned blasting him with a stream of air sending him straight up, then back to the earth again with a crash, and he was out.

A knife came out of nowhere, this time connecting with Asami’s cheek as she barely turned in time. “Asami”! Korra cried before having to deal with another thug, making her unable to watch. When Asami rounded back, she saw the man getting out of the truck, in one of the uniforms the lieutenants wore. So much for anyone who was anyone she thought.

“Traitor!” He shouted, clearly mad about the whole Hiroshi’s daughter thing, lunging for her, with electrified batons.

She took a fire jab at him, but he avoided it easily, planting one of the batons in her side, sending a jolt through her body. With his other hand he sent a cataclysmic punch into her head, but seeing it coming, she allowed it to connect, whipping herself around with the force and raising a leg to drive a boot into his neck. And with a firebending boost, the force of it sent him spinning completely around twice, before he collapsed, in a daze.

Asami was in a daze herself, reeling from the punch. So she was caught off guard as one last thug lunged for her with a knife. But before he could make contact, his body went rigid with a jolt of blue, and Korra grabbed him by the arm, whipped him around, knocking him off his feet and slamming him to the ground. And that was the last of them.

“Nice move.” Asami offered. “Think these guys are it?” she sincerely hoped so. The idea of fighting the remnants of the revolution did not appeal to her. Evert event like this was just more salt in the wound. Making it impossible to forget or move on.

Korra looked worried, removing her glove and taking Asami’s face in her hand. “I thought that knife got you. Are you hurt?” It was nearly the most worried she’d ever heard Korra be.

And so she smiled and shook her head. “Just scratched me.” Sirens began to echo in the distance as the two moved to sit on the trunk of the car. Content to stay until police dragged away what she hoped would be the last of the equalists. Somehow though she got the feeling they wouldn't be. “Sorry about your car.” she managed to offer, inspecting the cracked windshield they'd replaced not a few a hours ago.

Korra shook her head. “Screw the car, I was more worried about you.” Asami placed a hand over her heart playfully.

“Coming from you, I think that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” She laughed.

Now it was Korra’s turn to shove her. But as she did, she hit the arm that had been numb, and was now tingling with pain causing her to wince. Immediately Korra looked at her regretfully. “Oh my gosh I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“It’s okay.” Asami laughed, rubbing it. “I’ve taken worse hits.”

“Come here you.” Korra ordered, wrapping Asami in a tight hug, lips planted a quick kiss on Asami’s cheek, right where she’d been decked, causing her to wince again. Korra noticed and shrugged. “I’m not even sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for being late! And strictly speaking this one isn't super related to the prompt. But I'd used this chapter for a role reversal before and I wanted to tweak a few things. Hope it's close enough to the spirit of a swap for a day idea XD. Personally I love role reversals, and avatar asami gives me life! 
> 
> So! I got a lot of catching up to do! Thanks for reading and wish me luck :3


	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been four years after Korra and Asami walked hand in hand into the spirit portal, four years of one crisis to the next. Their responsibilities have lead them to opposite sides of the world, and the timing could not have been worse.

“Honest, no bounty hunters, no soldiers, no spirit shenanigans, just smooth sailing and fancy dinners.” Korra’s voice shimmered through the radio’s speaker. Asami was holding on to her own microphone lightly as she stared out the window with eyebrow raised. “It’s like trouble took a day off.”

“That’s… odd.” she smiled nervously.

“I know! I don’t trust it. Nothing ever goes this well.”

“Well how have the meetings been? Any trouble there at least?” Asami asked. It was the waking hours of the morning, and the pair could almost not have been further apart. Korra’s signal was coming from deep within the earth kingdom, the same as it had all week. The timing had been awful, just liked they’d both expected.

“Actually things are moving pretty fast. No one’s even thrown a wine glass in anger yet.”

“You’re joking.” Asami laughed.

“I’m just as surprised. Usually these sorts don’t listen to a word I say but I don’t know. Maybe I’m getting better at this.”

Asami pictured it, Korra sitting at a long table with delegates from the various new earth states. Blue in a sea of green. The image was always amusing to her. One thing she and Korra shared in spades was a distaste for meetings, especially the political sort. She’d worried Korra would be bored out of her wits. Conversely she also worried she wouldn’t be bored because something would go drastically wrong. They’d gotten used to that over the years. One thing led to another, one crisis to the next. 

“Well look at you little miss negotiator.” Asami teased. “Told you you’d get the hang of it one day. You’re a really good speaker… when you want to be.”

“That or Wu put in a good would for me. Whatever the reason, I won’t question what works. Things feel so different, every time I come here.” Asami could agree to that. The growth and union of the earth states was a long process. Centuries of monarchy left tendencies that were difficult to shed.

“A good different?” she asked.

“I hope so. Anyway, how are things on your end?”

\---

Asami’s voice came through the speaker, from the capital of the fire nation. She’d left shortly after Korra had. Go figure both would get called away now of all times. The universe just loved to mess with them she’d decided. The separation had been terrible, but they’d taken time to talk every night as long as they could, and that was enough. In fact hearing her voice, listening to her stories, was more than enough to make her feel light and free. Like they weren’t really apart.

Asami blew out a sigh. “The deal was touch and go for a while, but I think we’ve won them over.”

“They liked the designs?” Korra asked, remembering what Asami had showed her.

“Yup.” Asami’s voice rang clearly proud. Korra loved it when she heard that in her voice. She was always so eager when a first try didn’t break down. “With a few of their engineers we should start production soon.” The fire nation had a good handle on machines, Korra always thought Asami would fit in well with them. “You should have seen the prototype! Oh it was so much faster than the airships. A lot louder too but eh we could fix that.”

“Oh I’m sure you’ll show me.” she answered remembering the blueprints, like a plane but way bigger. “No push back or shady companies trying to buy you? No corporate espionage?” she asked.

“Not yet. I think I feel the same as you. It’s like I’m waiting for a sucker punch I know is coming.”

“Maybe we got lucky for once.” Korra offered with a shrug.

Asami laughed. “I’ll believe that if it lasts long enough for tomorrow.” a pause hung in the air. Asami had been the first one to bring it up, and it felt like tempting fate. “We can push it back if we need to.” She offered. “If your meetings go longer.”

“No!” Korra said a bit forcibly before smiling. “No, this is happening. I don’t want to wait another day.”

“It’s no trouble Korra, what you’re doing… is so important. I can wait, there’s no rush.” and Korra knew she meant it, and beamed. Leave it to Asami to worry about inconveniencing others. Always thinking of others before herself. She wanted people to be happy. 

“We’re fine. I promise. Everything is ready.”

She could almost hear Asami’s breath of relief. “Everything happens at once. It’s crazy to think we’re so close.” she said, excitement in her voice. 

“I know.” Korra laughed. “And I don’t wanna jinx it.”

\---

Asami laughed along with her. “I’m almost scared to think about it.” When she did think about it, her stomach would fill with butterflies and her voice would crack. It made her practically giddy. 

“Nervous?” Korra asked. 

Asami thought about it, and realized that she wasn’t. She felt great, better than she had in years. It felt like, doing something she’d never known she wanted to do. Like finding a piece of the puzzle that she hadn’t known was missing. “No, excited. What about you?”

“I don’t think so... I just wish...” There was a pause as the static of the radio lightly crackled over the nights ambience. “It’s not fair. That I don’t get to spend the night with you.”

Asami had been feeling exactly the same way. Leave it to Korra to put my thoughts into words she mused. “When are things ever fair?” she answered lightly.

“It’s funny… I could actually imagine your smile so well just then.” Korra replied, and Asami could imagine her grin.

“It’ll be perfect.” she assured.

\---

Asami let out a deep breath, staring into the mirror as she added the final touches to her hair. She wanted to do something simple with it, and she’d settled on a braid dotted small blossoms. She smiled imagining the quip Korra would make if she knew what Asami was thinking. “No matter what you do it’s going to be flawless as always.”

Korra had arrived in the city midday, though she hadn’t seen her yet. Her heart was pounding as she imagined the reunion. Asami had been fussing over the details even before she’d left for the fire nation. Now she’d checked and rechecked everything she could while everyone around her told her to relax. She wanted to, but it was hard with the wings fluttering in her stomach. She supposed you could never really be too ready for a day like this. You think you are, you lay out plans, you imagine how it will go and who it will be with. But when love hit, the best you could do was go with the flow. Being with Korra had taught her that. 

“There we go.” Ikki smiled standing up. “You dress is good to go.” She beamed dreamily. Ikki had insisted on helping her get ready and had done a miraculous job.

“Thank you.” Asami smiled to her, getting to her feet herself, and admiring the crimson gown she was adorned it. “Your work is amazing.” It’s skirt brushed the ground ever so slightly, trailing behind her like a river of silk. The higher it went, it was layered as if it were woven out of the petals of a flower, and it seemed to take Ikki’s breath away as she let out a deep sigh.

“You look like a princess.” She said with stars in her eyes. 

Asami laughed, the nervousness clear. “That’s the hope.” she grinned awkwardly. “Oh god I feel like I’m forgetting something.” 

Ikki shook her head. “Everything is fine. You just have the pre ceremony jitters. It’s normal.” She seemed very sure of this and Asami wondered how many such ceremonies Ikki had been a part of. She was right of course though. Checked, and double checked. Everything was in order, everyone was here, and there was nothing left to do but wait. 

Asami steadied her breathing, closed her eyes and tried to calm herself and found that the serenity came quickly. The only reason she’d been nervous, was in the worry she’d messed something up. When she thought of Korra, of seeing her out there again, all the worry and anxiety melted away. Korra’s confidence was infectious, and she trusted her completely. It didn’t matter if something went wrong, or if she’d forgotten something. They’d get through it hand in hand. As long as they were together, nothing could touch them.

When Asami opened her eyes, she took in her visage in the mirror and allowed it to soak in. She was ready. What was more, she was happier than she had ever been. So happy in fact that she couldn’t stop herself from smiling. 

“Alright. I’m ready.” she declared. See you soon Korra.

\---

“You’re fine.” Opal insisted as Korra ran through everything in her mind. The two had been ready to go for an hour, and that just gave Korra time to imagine the things she forgot. Opal watched her pace with a smile. “You’re gonna wear out the rug.”

Korra looked down and stopped, her rippling blue dress rustling to a stop as she did. “Right… sorry. I’m just…” she wasn’t nervous, but she couldn’t think of the right word. Excited? That went without saying, and was nowhere near good enough to describe how she felt. She was so far beyond ecstatic. A day like today was honestly something she hadn’t thought about much as a kid. In training it had seemed like a far away impossibility. She thought it would have been hard to reshift her attitude, but as she grew closer to Asami over the years, any doubt washed away. Now it was impossible to imagine doing anything else. Four years to the days she had walked with Asami into the spirit portal, hand in hand. Four of the most wonderful years of her life bar none. What a way to celebrate a anniversary she mused.

“I’m just… it feels like things are falling into place.” she finally settled on. So much had happened in her short life. In everybodies. A lot of pain, but she’d come through it, and she’d come through it with the help of those around her, and one of them above all. She couldn’t imagine where she would be without Asami. Without her, Korra herself might as well have been a different person. A stranger. Just thinking about her was enough to make her grin.

“And I don’t want to let her down.” she added. Korra had a hand in a lot of this ceremony, and she wanted everything to be perfect. She wanted to be there for Asami like she’d been for her.

“I don’t think you could if you tried.” Opal smiled. 

It meant a lot to hear that. “Thanks. It’s just I’ve been known to mess things up now and again.”

“And then you fixed it every time. Made it better.” Opal pointed out resting a hand on her shoulder. “That’s what you do. That’s what you both do.”

Korra sighed, releasing the nervous energy coursing through her body and nodded. Opal was right. She trusted Asami without hesitation. If Korra stumbled, if she fell, Asami would be there to help her up, like she always had been. Korra would do the same for her, no matter what.

In some distant world, the music began to play. Opal smiled at her. “It’s time.”

It sure was Korra thought. 

The walk down the aisle, felt like a dream. She was almost dazed. Somehow her mind was blank, and a hurricane all at once. So much went through her in those few seconds that she couldn’t remember walking from the room she’d gotten ready in. She remembered the first time she’d met Asami, how jealous she’d been. Remembered how Asami had dwelled in her mind for those following weeks. How she had helped save her father in the south. How they’d escaped sand sharks in the earth kingdom. How she’d been by her side, when she’d been broken and bruised, when she’d needed it most. 

Before Korra knew it, there she was right in front of her, breathtakingly beautiful and rapturously happy. Nothing in this world made Korra feel at ease as much as that warm, hopeful smile. Korra couldn’t help but smile the same way, laughing a little as she did so, and she could see Asami understood. Sometimes you could be so happy that you just couldn’t help but laugh. 

She stared into those emerald eyes, seeing her own reflected in them. Their hands found each others, holding on tightly, and both knew they’d never let go.

The wedding had only just begun, but they couldn’t help themselves. They couldn’t wait a moment longer.

In perfect unison, both said the same words they’d said so many times before.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four years! Since these two dorks utterly changed so many lives! I can't imagine where I would be today without them. For four years it's been the most wonderful journey! Following this fandom and seeing the beautiful things the people in it have made. I love you all and I wanted to thank everyone for being just so creative and amazing :) Here's to another four years with the avatar and the engineer!
> 
> Question! Who do you think proposed? XD I usually like to think they both did at the same time.
> 
> PS: That was like the hardest summary I've ever had to do XD.


	3. Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra expresses an interest in learning how to fly, in a plane rather than with her bending. And so Asami obliges to teach.

The doors to the hanger slowly creaked open, groaning under the control of the automated system that activated with a push of a button. Light shown through the crack of the opening at first, slowly filling out the massive room with illumination revealing what was inside, which was namely a mess. Several workbenches in various states of being buried under a clutter of tools, cloth and who knew what else. Engine blocks laid alone in a corner, the concrete beneath them stained with oil. And in the center of it all, untouched by dust or blemish was a airplane. A biplane to be more exact, with propeller and pair of wings running parallel with each other, one nearly a yard above the other. The whole thing was painted with various shades of red, a future industries logo on the tail.

Korra and Asami watched as the doors finished opening, the pair of them wearing flight suits. Asami had made one for Korra after she’d expressed a curiosity in flying. Flying unassisted by airbenidng that was. Or firebending come to think of it. Honestly Korra had more experience with flying that most. Asami proffered to have the support of cogs and bolts. Somehow it felt safer when it was anything but. Still the idea of riding the wind with nothing more than a glider was enough to make her shudder.

“Tada.” Asami smiled proudly moving forward as Korra followed, eyeing the plane closely, this being the closest she had been to one in a non firefight situation. “This one is all mine, built it piece by piece. That’s why I keep it in here.”

“So no one else can play with it?” Korra finished, crossing her arms and grinning.

“Pretty much.” Asami admitted, grabbing the chain hanging from the nose and using it to pull the plane out. Usually this would be done with a forklift or some other type of vehicle, but the plane was surprisingly light, and on wheels it was no trouble to pull at all. Especially as Korra came to help as the pair of them pulled, setting it up on the runway connected to the hangar and several more just like it leading to a web of various runways. It was a one of a kinda airfield as far as they knew. State of the art as there was barely anything else to compare it to. The same went for the planes that called it home.

The whole place was empty save for them which was good thought Korra. No witnesses if this all went horribly wrong. Usually she was confident in new endeavors, but in their time together Korra had learned to be careful when getting into a vehicle with Asami Sato. One of the best drivers or pilots around to be sure, but she had a habit of crashing. She’d seen her crash a car, a plane, a airship (though that was mostly Korra’s fault) and several mech suits. Not that Korra was any better, having left a few wrecks in her own wake. If nothing else it was good ammo with which to tease. 

But almost immediately after expressing an interest, Asami had set about teaching her how to fly, resolving to do it on the ground before ever getting in the air.

Asami leapt into the seat for the main pilot and began setting about turning various knobs and flicking switches. Korra stood herself on the wheel of the plain and watched, impressed that through her studies she had retained a memory of most of the buttons. Most. It was a lot to take in.

Asami hopped up from the seat and gestured for Korra to get in. Korra did shifting in the cockpit a little awkwardly. She’d ‘flown’ before, but was never surrounded by so much, stuff for lack of a better term. Usually it was just her and the open air. There was one time she’d been strapped to one of the wings but that somehow better due to her not being the one flying. It was almost suffocating. But these feelings eased as Asami patted her shoulder.

“You got this.” She smiled, jumping away and taking the chain from the nose and casting it to the side before using the railing of the wing to pull herself up and sliding into the second seat, meant for a passenger, or a gunner. Asami placed a sort of helmet on to keep her hair from whipping about, as well as a pair of goggles. She’d offered the same to Korra, but she enjoyed the wind in her hair. She kept the goggles though after Asami explained the possibilities of chopped up bits of bugs, cut by the propeller flying into her face and that didn’t sound so fun.

Asami gave a thumbs up. “Ready.”

Korra nodded and mimicked what Asami had done when she’d taken her as a passenger. The idea was to get her familiar with everything before the flight.

And so the engine roared, and Korra could feel the whole frame of the plane vibrating, itching to leave the ground. Before she did anything else she turned her head to Asami. “You sure about this?” She called over the hum of the propeller. "I mean I appreciate the trust and all but..."

Asami nodded. “Yup, I have complete faith in you.”

“Well here goes.” Korra yelled. Though before she did anything else she heard Asami whisper something cheekily.

“Plus I have a parachute down here so we should be good.” She said, gesturing at the compartment by her feet.

“Ha ha.”

“I won’t need it though right? If we had to bail you’d catch me?”

“That actually sounds kind of fun, wanna try?” Korra said as she pressed the peddle down, releasing the brake. The plane lurched a little, before very slowly beginning to roll. She pressed harder, as the plane began picking up speed, growing louder as well. In a mirror placed for the pilot to see, Korra saw Asami watching the various gauges and speedometers that surrounded them.

Korra remembered, at 45kph, that was when to slowly begin drawing the stick between her legs towards her. The speed was reached, and she did so, at first a little tentatively before feeling the wheels lift from the runway, connecting with the ground again, before easily lifting once more and for good. The plane began to rise, and Korra couldn’t help but look down. It was silly, she’d been a hundred times higher than this before, but something about being the pilot of a machine made it different. It wasn’t entirely up to her if they flew or crashed, something could go wrong, something could break or they could fly into a goose who knew? But this was Asami’s plane Korra thought, nothing was going to fall apart or fail. Hitting a bird though that was still possible, and user error was always on the table.

They rose and rose as the sound of the plane was almost deafening. Korra’s stomach felt weighted as their trajectory took them higher and higher, and so far everything was great. “I didn’t kill us!” Korra called to Asami who laughed at the idea.

“That’s always a good start!”

Higher and higher, soon the hangers and runways became tiny, as they were about halfway as high as a mountain off in the distance. the same range that towered above even the tallest building in republic city. Korra allowed the plane to level off, no longer ascending. Her stomach felt light again and Asami leaned forward.

“So this is how normal people fly.” She called. They both looked out at the view, and it was breathtaking. Snow capped mountains, lush green trees as far as the eye could see, and the sky could not be more clear with only the slightest wisps of cloud to dot against a sea of brilliant blue. After another minute of flying straight, they came into site of republic city, the glass sparkling in the sunlight, the vines tangled and spread out, and the spirit portal shining as always. It was funny, seeing it from this height, it seemed more beautiful somehow. Must have been the different perspective. It was such a revelation, to see the city like this. It wasn't her first time seeing it from above, but this time there was nothing to worry about or danger to avoid. 

“What do you think so far?” Asami asked.

“It’s different from gliding that’s for sure.” She said, enjoying herself. After another moment, they were above the sea, and this Korra found especially pretty, seeing the waves rolling and crashing a thousand feet below. Nothing but open sky ahead. Now confident in her ability not to kill them both, Korra’s confidence was growing, as were the ideas in her head.

“Can I do tricks?” Korra asked, causing Asami to raise an eyebrow, even under the helmet and scarf and goggles Korra could tell.

“What kind of tricks?” she asked pointedly, knowing Korra.

“Like a spin?” Korra grinned.

Asami’s expression turned almost reminiscent of deer in the headlights as she knew Korra wasn’t going to wait for an answer.

And it was her own fault she realized, she’d done a full spin for Korra the first time she took her flying. So she knew how, if not the exact loving touch it required. And so Asami found herself and the plane tipping at and angle, as the plane took a small dive at the same time. She clung to the rim of the cockpit as Korra leveled out the dive, but used the already started turn to twist the plane around.

Asami made sure her seat belt and restraints were tight as the plane turned, keeping its speed as both occupants found themselves hanging upside down, water above and sky below.

Korra allowed the plane to remain like this for enough time to let Asami worry before continuing the rotation, and allowing the world to return to being right side up again.

Asami’s heart pounded against her chest as Korra grinned in the mirror. “Not bad huh?”

Asami said nothing, having not blinked since this trick began.

“Oh come on you said you had complete faith in me.” Korra laughed. Asami had meant it, but one thing was universal of all pilots, none of them enjoyed being passengers, and she was no exception. “And you’ve done crazier stuff then that.”

“Point. But give me a bit more warning next time okay sweetie?” Asami asked finding her voice.

“Okay when has the two of us getting in a vehicle ever come with warnings?”

Asami remembered when she’d tried teaching Korra to drive a car. Tried being the key word. You’d think I’d learn by now she thought. Though Korra was doing much better here oddly, and she’d loved Korra’s enthusiasm to learn and was touched by her wanting to share interest. And so she leaned forward, planting a kiss on Korra’s cheek and shrugging.

“Fair enough. But now let’s see if we can stick the landing.”

“A normal landing? Or a Sato landing?”

“Normal, we’ll work on the Sato way another day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a rework of an older prompt from a few years ago. I actually plan to add to this one day soon, so wish me luck on that front. Probably won't catch up by the end of the month but who knows XD


	4. Rain/Yasuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Asami's turn to check up on her and Korra's adopted daughter, and during a violent rainstorm, she comes across an amazing surprise.

With a crash of thunder and a flash of light, Asami was awake. She turned her weary gaze to see the clock. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust. When they did she saw that it was three in the morning. She hadn’t even been asleep for half an hour, the fault of which was another long night at work.

It had been raining off and on the whole day, with it leaning on the more severe end as time went on. Asami felt at the warmth beside her and rolled over to come face to face with Korra, who was absolutely dead to the world. Asami watched the steady rise and fall of her chest through the covers, and chuckled as a strand of hair was blown back and forth by every breath. She brushed it behind Korra’s ear, and leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. Korra wouldn’t remember, it being really more for Asami’s benefit.

She then rolled herself closer to Korra, wrapping her in a tight embrace as she closed her eyes and attempted to drift off back into sleep. This only lasted a few seconds before even with eyelids closed she could see the bright flash arc across their room. It hadn’t even been a second before the thundering crash came down. It was deafening and fierce, and Asami felt sure that Korra would wake up. But she opened her eyes and saw that she still slept soundly.

“I never knew you were such a heavy sleeper.” Asami thought to herself. There was another flash of lightning, and this time the sound was instantaneous. Asami let out a groan and slid herself away from Korra and under and out through the sheets. Not for her sake. If she wanted to she could put on a pair of ear muffs and force a good night’s sleep. But she hadn’t had one of those in a long time, the reason for that being why she slowly arose to her feet after popping her neck and shoulders in a kind of flex.

With thunder that close, soon she wasn’t going to be able to sleep for another reason. And sure enough, down the hall, a heart breaking cry began to echo up through the hallway.

It had become a fairly standard routine during stormy nights, and pretty much every other night as well. With Korra so knocked out, Asami didn’t begrudge that it was her turn. She withdrew a flowing nightgown from her wardrobe and began to tie it at the waist, when through the darkness, there was another flash of lightning, and it lit up the room just enough so that she could see clearly the small grin across Korra’s lips.

“Oh you cheeky… How long have you been awake?” Asami demanded crossing her arms in amusement.

Korra’s eyes remained close though the grin had turned into a toothy smile. “Since a few minutes before that kiss. Thanks by the way it was nice.”

Asami rolled her eyes, knowing it had been for her too. Before any more bedroom talk could occur, another wail shook Asami’s focus back down the hall. Korra began to lift herself from bed, but Asami was quickly at her side. The sheets had fallen enough for her to see the bandages still wrapped around Korra’s chest and stomach. A few days ago, she had gotten into a nasty fight with a few firebenders trying to run off a local group of spirits. Korra had solved the conflict, but taken a hit in the meantime. Asami had grown used to seeing Korra in pain, but being used to it and being numb to it were two very different things. Courting the avatar, led to many a restless and worried night.

“Stay here, you should still be resting. Plus you got her last night.” Asami reassured.

“It’s just a few burns, I’m not crippled.” Korra smiled. “And it’s not a contest.”

“I know, which is why you are going to stay in bed for now.” Asami snapped in an authoritative tone. Korra groaned as she let her weight sink back into the bed.

“If you insist. Call me if you guys need anything.”

Asami chuckled. “Will do super mom.”

“I thought the super mom’s were a team.” Korra asked as Asami once more stood.

“They are, it’s just one can get sidelined every now and again.” And with that, she was out of the room and yawning as she moved down the hall.

Living in a mansion, they had actually had to do some reworking to ensure that their rooms weren’t too far away from one another. In no time at all, Asami found herself before the door. She'd become so used to it she could find her way here with her eyes closed, which wasn't uncommon. 

She opened the door, and noticed with a start that she hadn’t heard any crying, not since she'd left her bedroom. All at once ten thousand possibilities jumped uninvited into her mind, but she brushed them away. She had been a mom long enough now to not always jump to the worst case scenario every time something happened.

She opened the door, and crept inside Yasuko’s room.

Korra and Asami both had never given a great deal of thought to having kids in their youth. But as they got older, and the world went from one crisis to another, they had both become fond of the idea though it took a long time for either of them to say as much.

A few months ago, the northern water tribe had fallen into a bit of trouble. A few criminal organizations had grown too powerful and made a bid for taking over. It was violent, people were hurt, those people including Yasuko’s parents. She had only just been born, and to their knowledge, hadn’t even been named yet.

It didn’t take long to discuss. Once the word adoption had been dropped, it was only a few more weeks until everything was sorted out, and she and Korra became mothers of a beautiful northern water tribe girl. Asami remembered never being happier, and she knew Korra felt the same way.

Coming up with a name had been difficult. They must have each individually offered up a hundred names each. None of which felt right. It was Korra who suggested naming her after Asami’s mother. Asami was surprised, but warmed up to the idea quickly, and now she couldn’t imagine any other name with that face.

Asami moved silently across the floor, until she reached Yasuko’s crib. She peered down over the railing and saw that everything was fine. In fact it was better than fine. Instead of crying, Yasuko was smiling and looked merry as could be.

“You’re one heck of a mood switcher.” Asami mused. “Always know how to get mommies attention huh?”

Yasuko’s smile brightened even more as she reached up for her mother. “Alright.” Asami smiled. “If you insist.”

She reached down in the crib and gently lifted Yasuko into her arms making sure to tightly support her. Slowly, she began to rock herself back and forth, swaying her in the air with the most delicate of movements. “You like that?”

Yasuko gave a small little noise in answer which Asami took for a yes. She lifted her up, allowing her to rest and her shoulder while still supporting her bottom and began to turn her body to the opposing wall.

Light was shining onto that wall through the window, the shadows of a hundred raindrops running down its white surface. Or at least that’s what they should have been doing. Indeed some were. Hitting the glass and running down as nature and gravity demanded. But directly in the center of the circle, spun a ring of collected water. Round and around it spun. When Asami turned to face the window, holding Yasuko again in her arms, she saw what was happening.

Yasuko’s arm was outstretched, and her finger was pointed at the window, as she made a circular motion in time with the ring of rain. Yasuko was controlling it.

Asami had to take a minute to catch her breath before a wondrous smile appeared across her face as she looked down lovingly at Yasuko. She had never heard of anyone bending so young. She was amazed.

And with a gleeful spark in her voice, she called back down the hallway. “Hey super mom! I was wrong. Get your butt down here. I think you’ll want to see this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm not only late but out of order too XD. Within the same group I saw the prompts for Yasuko, and for Rain and I was like oh boy do I have the perfect story for that! I've always loved the idea of adoption so much for these too and I love imagining the impact such a thing would have for them. It would be so world changing and I just know that they'd be the best moms XD.


End file.
